She Will Be Loved
by MiOnIeZtwin01
Summary: Yes i thought of this when i heard "She Will Be Loved" by marron 5 (i luv that song!)
1. Who's that girl?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lexiee and Nick D. (coming up in later chapters) Actually Nick D. really isn't mine (he is a walking Talking person)  
  
Chapter 1 Ron: Who's that girl? Hermione: That's my cousin she lives in the states. Harry: How old is she? Hermione: There 3 or 4 now same as us. Ron: Wow she's cute. Harry: Hmm...she looks like you Hermione. Ginny: (just returning from the bathroom) Hmmm... is that you? Hermione: No, its my cousin Lexiee. I have a more recent picture of her.pulls out picture of same girl Ron: WOW is she magic AND single? Harry and Ginny: Hmm... Hermione: Yes actually she's a pure blood and single Ron: SCORE! Harry and Ginny: Hmmmm... 


	2. The Arivval Of Lexiee

Chapter 2  
Ron awaits the arrival of Lexiee  
Hermione: Here are some pictures of her from when she was younger.  
Hermione flops through pictures wile saying age taken at,"11,12,13,14,15,16  
and 17". The one where she was 17 was a magical picture. She was with 2  
boys, one had silver hair, but was young and one had blonde hair, sorta  
like Draco. Ron studied it.  
Ron: Who's that?  
Hermione: Her Ex., He's moving in with us too.  
Harry: How many people are we going to have in our house? 15,16?  
Ginny: Us 4 plus them 2 plus Draco, Pansy and Leslie.  
Ron: Wow 9 people, Harry was of by-  
Hermione: They're coming tomorrow night so guys be good, wait I should be  
telling her that.  
)(0)( Later on that night )(0)(  
Ron looks at the pictures  
Ron: She's so beautiful, I need her.  
Hermione: She's such a party animal. Ron she's not your type, I know you,  
you need a dumb blonde sorta girl, and she needs the nightlife.  
Ron: Don't tell me I can't try, I'll be her man soon and I'll deliver.  
Hermione: to me she grew up the wrong way, she grew up being needed, the  
center of attention, you just can't do that Ron. She's this Big American  
model and she pretty much gets what she wants all you see is a pretty face  
and you need that person. You were wrong once, and I don't want yours or  
Lexiee's heart to be broken.  
Ron: I'm keeper of one of the Best Quittich team in England, you tell me  
who wouldn't want me?  
Hermione: Not Quittich followers?  
Harry to Ginny: Hermione and Ron are having another row. This time it's if  
Ron can live up to Lexiee, Hermione's cousin's expectations.  
Ginny:Fudge! Fine here are your galleons.  
)(0)( The Next Day )(0)(  
Harry Ron Hermione Ginny Draco and Pansy were at the airport. The second  
she got off the plane there as this mob of girls and boys around 15 who  
obviously wanted autographs. She signed most of them. Then told the rest of  
the people she needed to meet her cousin.  
Hermione: Lexiee! Over Here!  
Lexiee Turned Her Head then smiled She tried to run but her luggage slowed  
her down.  
Ron was in love all he thought was not to say anything stupid but the  
second she came her he would do something.  
Lexiee: Oh My God! Mione I haven't seen you in person since you were 3! I  
missed you so much!  
Ron: I- I'm Ron.  
Lexiee: That's nice to Know  
Hermione: Don't mind him that's who I told you about.  
Lexiee: Oh... him. So tell me who everyone is.  
Wile pointing to who they are.  
Hermione: That's Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Pansy they are our  
Housemates. You need to pick your roommate, Oh yea there is one other  
person you'll meat at dinner.  
Lexiee just stood there smiling.  
Ron: Want me to take your luggage?  
Lexiee: O.k. You're...Ron right  
Ron: Yea umm you're really pretty.  
"Geez how stupid was that" He thought  
Lexiee: Thanks you know, no one was ever told me I was pretty.  
Ron: Really? Why you're a model aren't you? I would have thought you hear  
that all the time.  
Lexiee: Yea I know  
Ron: Do you want to umm...umm go out for coffee after this?  
Lexiee: You mean a date?  
Ron:...Yes  
Lexiee: Ok then. 


	3. The Date

A/N: Thank you to the one person who did review!! This chapter is dedicated  
to quidditchcaptain14 for my first review!!  
Chapter 3: The Date  
) (0) ( At Home ) (0) (  
Lexiee: So what school did you go to?  
Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Pansy: Hogwarts  
Lexiee: I went to Udallia.  
Leslie: Oh hey guys, who's this?  
Standing up Lexiee said Holding out her hand, "I'm Lexiee. What's your  
name?"  
Leslie: I'm Leslie  
Lexiee: Did you go to Hogwarts too?  
Leslie: No I went to Beoxbuttons.  
(A/N: I can't spell for my life!!)  
Ron: Let's go Lexiee  
Lexiee: O.k.  
Ron: Be back later guys.  
Everyone (Harry Ginny Draco Hermione Pansy Leslie): See Ya!  
) (0) ( Later that night) (0) (  
Ron (drunk): You're Really Pretty!  
Lexiee (perfectly fine): Ron Please Get up stairs!  
Ron: Ok I need to tell you something first I-(Collapsing)  
Lexiee: Ron, No!!!! Please come on get up!! Shit!!  
A/n sorry this is sooo short !! 


	4. That Morning

A/n I really don't know who's reading this but REVIEW!!!!! Ok on to chapter 4! Chapter 4  
  
"Good Morning Mionie", Lexiee said not so happy. "What did you do to Ron? " "Nothing when we went out he got drunk and... well... you no." Lexiee said "How drunk was he?" "10 shots, 3 beers, 19 boo." "Lexiee how could you!" "And to think I let him drive." "YOU ARE SO ERISPONIBLE!!" "Morning", said a very groggy Ron "Did I wake you up?" said Hermione softly "Yeah sort of." Ron Yawned Lexiee Started to talk," Ron I'm so sorry about wha- "MORNING" Draco Yelled He started to stare at Lexiee. She looked really nice though she was in her p.j.'s. She had a black tank that in green said EVIL and silver swishy pants. Her hair was pulled in to two messy buns on the sides of her head. She looks cute, he thought. "I'm going to wake up nick." She said as Draco returned from daydreaming. Lexiee walked into nicks room. He was still sleeping. She closed the door behind her. "Nick wake up!" she called as she remembered when they were dating. "Boo its only 9:00" nick said still sleeping "Draco is staring at me and I need some help" "That's a different story" he said with humor in his voice. He stood up. His hair was in every which way. He had on a black tank that said EVIL in silver letters and swishy green pants. "Nick before we go downstairs, we need to talk." "Ok what about?" "Can we do a Major rewind?" "Where to, 1980's?" "No, like when we started dating" "Sorry, no can do!" "Why??" "Because you're my best friend and I don't miss when we were dating." "Oh so you don't miss..." "What?" "This!" and with that Lexiee planted a huge passionate kiss on nicks lips. Nick kissed her back and put his hand on her hip. Lexiee broke apart the kiss "Aha!!! You do miss that!" "Aren't I aloud to?" "Yeah I guess", Lexiee said disappointed. And With that (A/N: I love saying that!)The two went down stairs. Everyone was up. They were all talking. Lexiee went to the Kitchen to get some coffee. Ron had made a space on the couch for her. "Thank you Ron," Lexiee said. As the group talked about Hermione and Harry Getting married, Lexiee sat there quietly. "Is something Wrong Lex?" Ron asked "No, but do I have a pet name too?" Lexiee asked playfully. "What's your full name anyway? I doubt that your parents named you Lexiee." Draco asked. "My full names is Alexis, but call me Lexiee." Lexiee said smiling. And the conversation went on about names, middle names, last names and nick names. Then Leslie brought up the subject of being sexy. All the boys agreed that Lexiee was Sexy (A/N: Hey! That rhymes!). "Looks like you have your own fan club!" said Ginny jokingly "I was thinking of going shopping after lunch want to come?" Lexiee asked the girls. Leslie was the only one who said no and after lunch the girls went. 


	5. Late nights

Disclaimer: I only own the following: Lexiee, Leslie, Nick and the plot. (A/N: I'm making this story rated R because of this chapter. Sorry to all this may inconvenience!) Chapter 5 ) () (a week later) () ( They were gone. All of them except for Lexiee and Draco. Ron and Ginny had gone to there mum's house. Hermione had gone to a book convention. Leslie had gone on a date with Nick, and Harry and Pansy had gone to see Dumbledore. All was fine until "I'm going to bed." Lexiee said yawning. Draco was to carry out his plan tonight. "o.k.", Draco said. She went upstairs. She was wearing a blue starry top with blue starry bottoms. 5 minutes later, she was still not asleep. Draco had come into her room. She sat up. "what are you doing here?" Lexiee questioned. "This". And with that it was being done. All you can hear were screams of no but after it was done. 


	6. It can't lead to this

A/N: Sorry For the delay, my best friend died. His name was Timmy.

Timmy, this one is For You..........

Chapter 6

The Morning had come. The sun was shining on the 6 story dill pickle Green house. Everyone was in the living room, except for Lexiee.

"Hey, where's Lex?", Ron asked Questionably.

"She never came down, I wonder what's up." Ginny spoke

She probably lost her way to the door" Draco said in an 'I-really-don't-care-about her' voice. Harry spit out his coffee and started to crack up.

"Harry!!" Hermione Yelled

"What, it's a long way!!" Draco yelled back.

"We are going to see what's up" All the girls called running up the spiral staircase.

They had come to Lexiee's room. Hermione knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lexiee called Sounding REALLY upset.

"The Girls", Hermione, Ginny, Leslie, and Pansy said in unison.

"Oh come in." Lexiee said trying not to sound upset.

The Girls walked in to find a overload of tissues in her garbage can, her bed a mess, a roll of Duct tape and Lexiee sitting in her Butterfly chair. The Girls all piled in the room witch wasn't a problem because her room was big as like every one else's. Hermione walked towards Lexiee and sat in the second butterfly chair. She saw the marks on Lexiee's arms from duct tape. Hermione Grabbed Lexiee's arm "Who did this to you?"

"Draco" said Lexiee bursting out in tears.

Pansy Gasped a little too loudly.

"Did He?" the rest of the Girls said

Lexiee nodded her head, more tears had come.

The Room Filled with "Ohhhh" and "Poor Thing"

"Why don't you get dressed and come down stairs?" Ginny asked

"I need to tell nick first" Lexiee said

"Ok we will get him" Pansy said eying Leslie. Instead of a frown Leslie had an evil smile plastered on her face. All the Girls went down stairs and told nick Lexiee wants to see him

"No prob, but can you stare at my guitar for me?" nick said

"You want us, to stare at the guitar for you?" said Ginny a little confused.

Nick Had left the Conversation. He Ran upstairs and knocked on Lexiee's door. She answered wearing Grey Pointy high heals, Black Jeans, a white dangly belt , a white tube top, silver earrings, and a black "Ghetto" hat. Her hair was pulled into a neat pony tail.

"Nick, Draco Raped me."

"Ill Kill that Cock Sucker, Mother fucker, Ass Ho-"Nick started but was interrupted by Lexiee running to the bathroom. He herd the sound of her throwing up. He looked at his watch, 9:30."

"Morning Sickness?" he thought.


End file.
